Accio Litteratura !
by Accio Litteratura
Summary: Poudlard est déjà un endroit magique riche en rebondissements. Mais que se passerait-il si on y ajoutait des élèves tout droit sortis des profondeurs abyssales de la conneries humaine ? Laissez donc votre cerveau là où il est, car là où les L passent, la logique trépasse.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour toi, lecteur, qui vient de cliquer sur cette fanfiction.

Tu te trouves sur un projet fait par sept élèves de L. Tel un RP, nous allons écrire un par un chaque chapitre de cette fanfiction.

Il n'y aura que des personnages inventés (même les professeurs, inspirés de ceux de notre lycée.), et quelque peu déglingués dans leur esprit. (Et ui, nous sommes des L voyons.)

J'espère que tout cela te plaira ! Sache que nous, nous prenons beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !

**Chapitre un : Les courses de rentée et un train particulier. **

La plupart des histoires commencent par le commun « il était une fois », sauf, que cette intrigue que vous êtes sur le point de lire, ne s'est pas passée une fois. Au contraire, elle est plutôt récente, si l'on y pense.

Alors, il était une histoire pas si lointaine que ça, qui commença dans les rues de Londres. En ce 30 août, le soleil gratifiait encore la ville de ses forts rayons d'été. Malheureusement pour tous les enfants du pays, la capitale de l'Angleterre voyait ses vacances d'été s'achever.

Du moins, la plupart des enfants du pays. Car, il existait des enfants heureux de reprendre l'école, ou d'y entrer, mais, ils n'étaient pas comme les autres.

Ces enfants, eux, n'allaient pas faire leur courses de rentrée dans un hyper marché comme les autres. Ces enfants, eux, allaient dans le Chemin de Traverse. Car, après tout, ces enfants étaient des sorciers, et leur rentrée, ils allaient la faire dans la prestigieuse et mythique école de sorcellerie, Poudlard.

La rentrée des classes se faisait tous les 1er Septembre. Alors, en ce 30 août, le Chemin de Traverse était rempli de jeune sorciers et sorcières accompagnés de leurs parents. Cela donnait lieu à un tableau absolument hilarant.

« Allez, dépêche toi Elladora, on doit aller acheter ta baguette, ton hibou, et ne pas oublier d'aller chercher ta tenue. Elle doit être prête maintenant ! Allez, ne traîne pas !

-Oui mamaaan... Mais si tu marchais plus doucement aussi... ,répondit la jeune fille en se frayant un chemin dans la foule. »

De toutes part, des noms retentissaient. « Artemisia » par-ci, « Milicent » par là... C'était un véritable capharnaüm. Mais, c'était cela, le charme du Chemin de Traverse.

Cependant, au centre de toute cette agitation, on pouvait voir une petite fille immobile. En plein milieu d'une allée bondée de monde. Elle ne cessait de se retourner, à droite et à gauche, en cherchant sa famille des yeux. Cette petite fille, qui avait les cheveux bruns et frisés, avec des pointes rouges, qui lui arrivaient aux épaules s'appelait Azaghâl Pye. Elle allait entre en première année.

… Du moins, si elle arrivait à retrouver sa famille. Tout de même, perdre sa mère, ainsi que deux grands frère et une grande sœur... À ce niveau là, c'est limite du sport.

Alors, puisqu'elle n'avait pas l'air très affolée (peut-être était-ce une habitude pour elle de se perdre?), elle rentra dans une boutique pour y attendre sa famille. Ils allaient sûrement passer par là, pensa la jeune fille.

Elle espérait du moins.

La boutique se nommait « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers », la jeune fille en déduisit alors que c'était là qu'elle devait se faire faire sa robe de sorcier. Il y avait déjà un garçon de son âge en train de se faire ajuster sa tenue par la propriétaire du magasin. Il était brun, avec des yeux marrons clairs, et des lunettes. Il devait probablement avoir l'âge d'Azaghâl, ce dernier l'interpella.

« Eh, toi ! Tu es toute seule ? »

La jeune fille se retourna, et répondit avec évidence en levant les bras pour montrer ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Rien, donc.

« Comme tu peux le voir... ,se lamenta-t-elle.

-Comment ça se fait ? C'est bizarre...

-Toi aussi tu es tout seul. Et je me suis perdue.

-Haha, oui, c'est vrai ! Tu vas à Poudlard ?

-Exactement. Et toi aussi à ce que je vois !

-Oui, je m'appelle Orcino Gourdenieze ! Ravi de te connaître.

-Azaghâl Pye, de même.

-Mon garçon, si tu pouvais arrêter de bouger, ce serait parfait. Je risquerais de te piquer avec une aiguille. Et je m'attaque à ton derrière, donc il serait judicieux d'arrêter de gesticuler ! ,s'agaça Madame Guipure.

-Ah euh... Oui, pardon. ,répondit Orcino en baissant la tête. »

Azaghâl pouffa de rire avant d'entendre derrière elle une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

« Alors, c'était là que tu étais ?! On t'as cherchée partout. Ah non mais quelle plaie ! Tu te perds tout le temps, c'est pas possible ! Allez, vient maintenant, on retournera dans cette boutique tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant on doit aller chercher ta baguette, tes livres et.. Tout le reste. Allez, dépêchons-nous ! ,gronda la mère d'Azaghâl. »

La jeune fille, qui s'était raidi à l'entente de la voix de sa mère, envoya un regard de pitié à Orcino en se faisant traîner vers la sortie. Ce dernier, quant à lui, riait de bon cœur en lui faisant signe de la main... Avant de se faire piquer par une aiguille sur les fesses.

Azaghâl et sa mère sortirent du magasin, et retrouvèrent ses frères et sa sœur. La famille Pye s'arrêta un instant pour lister tout ce qu'il leur manquait. Alors, la jeune fille regarda autour d'elle et vit une boutique d'animaux pour sorciers.

Devant la vitrine, il y avait toute sortes d'animaux. Des hiboux de toutes les teintes possibles, des crapauds, plus hideux les uns que les autres ainsi que nombre de chats.

Il y avait aussi des hiboux devant le magasin que tout le monde regardait avec admiration.

D'ailleurs, une petite fille, sûrement une autre qui rentrait en première année s'approcha de l'un d'eux.

Cette jeune fille avait de bonnes joues, un visage doux et de grands yeux marrons accompagnés de lunettes. Cependant, sur son visage, apparaissait une grande naïveté et dans ses yeux régnaient pleins de petites étoiles lorsqu'elle regardait le hibou. On aurait dit qu'elle débarquait sur une autre planète, d'où la naïveté qui régnait sur sa tête.

D'où aussi le fait qu'elle mit ses doigts dans la cage de l'animal et se fit mordre par celui-ci. Azaghâl ne pu s'empêcher de rire alors que la petite fille peinait à sortir son doigt de l'emprise de l'animal en paniquant.

« Angelina ! Non mais c'est pas vrai, comment tu as fait ça ?! ,criait une femme, probablement sa mère., C'est déjà assez compliqué de se retrouver ici, alors si en plus tu fais n'importe quoi ! »

Azaghâl regardait la scène avec amusement, lorsque sa mère la rappela à l'ordre pour aller acheter sa baguette, ainsi que sa tenue.

Elles laissèrent donc les aînés d'Azaghâl et partirent chez Ollivander. La mère et la fille rentrèrent dans la boutique, et la jeune fille fut émerveillée par le style du magasin.

Des milliers de baguettes, sur tous les murs, il y en avait même au plafond, tenues par on ne sait quelle magie. Dire qu'une des baguettes ici présente allait lui appartenir, elle en souriait d'avance.

Cependant, il y avait deux personnes devant elle, deux enfants de son âge, encore une fois. Elle allait devoir attendre.

L'une d'elle s'appelait Millicent Flitwick et l'autre Léopoldine Smethwyck. La première avait des cheveux noirs et épais, coupés au carré. La seconde, était coiffé d'un chignon, et avait les cheveux bruns et fins. Elles ne semblaient pas se connaître, et n'étaient pas accompagnées. Azaghâl les regardait avec curiosité, mais fut interpellée par sa mère.

« Ce moment est particulier et très important dans la vie de tous les sorciers. Alors, je vais te laisser choisir ta baguette seule. Voici sept gallions d'or, rejoins-nous à la boutique où tu étais tout à l'heure, d'accord ? ,déclara-t-elle en lui donnant une petite bourse.

-D'accord.

-Tu te rappelles bien où elle est, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, pour qui me prends-tu !

-Pour ma fille, qui n'a pas du tout le sens de l'orientation. »

Et sur ces mots, elle partit.

C'est à ce moment là que le propriétaire de la boutique choisit pour se montrer. Et quelle entrée en matière ! Au lieu de descendre les escaliers pour aller rejoindre les trois jeunes filles, il prit une échelle qui coulissait entre les armoires, et la descendit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Ollivander était un parfait excentrique. Il avait des cheveux blancs, en bataille, il était tout débrayé, et avait des yeux d'une vivacité exceptionnelle qui contrastaient avec les rides de son visage.

« Bonjour, jeunes filles. Je suis Ollivander, le propriétaire du magasin. Ravi de vous connaître.

-Bonjour. Je suis Millicent Flitwick, enchanté. Je suis venu pour-

-Flitwick ? Oh, je vois je vois... Je me rappelle de la baguette de votre père, vous avez les mêmes yeux que lui.. 35 centimètres, bois de houx, avec un ventricule de dragon et particulièrement raide. Et celle de votre mère, ah oui... 29 centimètres, en bois de rose, composée en son milieu d'un crin de licorne, et flexible. Exactement. Alors, voyons voir ce que nous avons là.. »

Pris d'une frénésie étrange, il s'en retourna pour farfouiller dans tous les recoins de la boutique. Il en sortit une petite boite, l'ouvrit, et la tendit à Millicent.

Celle-ci la prit avec hésitation avant de faire un geste.

Rien de se passa.

Ollivander, peu déstabilisé, repartit avec autant d'entrain avant de revenir avec une autre boîte, et de la tendre vers la jeune fille.

Millicent la prit timidement, fit un geste.

Une pile de feuille se mit à s'envoler violemment, faisant sursauter les trois jeunes filles.

Azaghâl et Léopoldine se regardèrent en haussant un sourcil tandis que Millicent reposait bien vite la baguette.

Ollivander, qui était maintenant de retour en haut de l'échelle, sortit cette fois-ci trois boîtes. Millicent essaya la première.

Cette fois-ci, toute une étagère vola en éclat.

La deuxième fut essayée. Et là, après avoir fait le geste, rien ne se passa. Mais Millicent semblait comme absorbée en contemplant la baguette. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de la resserrer la baguette dans sa main.

« Et bien, nous y voilà. 29 centimètres, bois de vigne, avec un cœur composé de crin de licorne, plutôt flexible. Cela te fera sept gallions s'il te plaît. ,dit-t-il en souriant.

-Ah euh.. Merci.

-Merci à vous, Millicent Flitwick. Au plaisir de vous revoir. »

Les yeux plein d'incompréhension, la jeune fille sortit la boutique en lançant un regard compatissant envers Léopoldine et Azaghâl.

« Alors, à qui le tour ? ,demanda Ollivander.

-C'est à moi ! Je suis Léopoldine Smethwyck je-

-Ah, je me souviens de votre père. Il ne prenait pas grand soin de ses baguettes. Nombre de fois j'ai du, au mieux, les réparer, et au pire, les remplacer. La dernière en date est une baguette de 30 centimètres, bois de tremble, légèrement raide, avec une plume de phénix n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.. Je pense.

-Alors, voyons voir ce que j'ai là. »

Comme pour Millicent, Ollivander rechercha dans nombre de recoins la baguette qui lui correspondrait. Et après deux essais et quelques étagères sur le sol, Léopoldine trouva sa baguette.

« Ainsi, 17 centimètres, bois de chêne avec une plume de phénix dans son cœur. Cela te fera sept gallions je te prie. »

Léopoldine paya donc avant de sortir du magasin en souriant légérement. Vint ensuite le tour d'Azaghâl. Comme les deux filles précédentes, elle eut deux essais avant de trouver la bonne baguette.

« 25 centimètres, en bois de noisetier, avec un cœur de plume de phénix, particulièrement raide. Elle à l'air de bien vous correspondre. Prenez-en soin. Cela vous fera sept gallions.

-Comptez sur moi, merci beaucoup ! »

La jeune fille sortit, un sourire aux lèvres, et alla rejoindre sa mère.

Rejoindre, rejoindre, cela est un bien grand mot. Elle a du se perdre durant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Alors, après avoir acheté sa robe de sorcier, ainsi qu'une belle chouette effraie, Azaghâl et sa famille rentrèrent chez eux, et le Chemin de Traverse se vida peu à peu.

…

Ainsi, nous voici le 1er septembre, le jour de la rentrée. La gare King's Cross de Londres se voit remplir de quelques excentriques aux bagages étranges.

Il faut avouer que des grenouilles, des chaudrons et des chouettes, ça ne se trimballe pas à tous les coins de rues.

C'est la rentrée pour les élèves de Poudlard. Tous doivent se rendre à la voie 9¾ pour prendre le train qui les emmènera au château.

Encore faut-il la trouver. Chose difficile pour les nés-moldus, par exemple.

« Tu es sûre que c'est bien ici, Angelina ? Tu en es bien sûre ? Il manquerait plus que tu te cognes contre le- »

SBAAM.

Un grand bruit retentit, et dans un fracas pas possible, la dite Angelina tomba sur le sol, non loin de ses bagages.

« Apparemment je me suis trompée... Alors c'est sur l'autre voie. ,déclara la jeune fille, un peu sonnée. »

Mais bon, une fois cette épreuve passée, tous les élèves rentrèrent dans le train. Et après des adieux déchirants...

« Au revoir maman, ne m'écrit pas trop s'il-te-plaît ! ,criait Orcino

-Pardon ?! »

… Du moins pour certains, le train démarra et l'aventure commençait.

Dans un compartiment, on pouvait voir une petite fille aux cheveux assez longs et blond. Elle avait les yeux marrons et était toute seule.

C'est alors qu'une autre fille, ayant elle aussi les cheveux blonds et les yeux marrons fit son apparition, demandant à s'asseoir.

« Bonjour, je peux m'asseoir ici ? Les autres compartiment sont presque remplis.

-Bien sûr. Je m'appelle Elladora Black, enchantée.

-Artemisia Lufkin. Mais, tu veux dire Black, comme l'illustre famille Black ?

-Oui, exacte-

-Eh ! Mais c'est un peu raciste ce que tu lui dis là ! ,s'exclama une voix. »

C'était Angelina, soit la petite fille aux multiples gaffes.

« Euh.. Non, ça ne l'est pas. ,répondit Elladora, c'est juste mon nom de famille.

-Ah, je vois.. Sinon, je peux m'asseoir ? Je suis Angelina Dingles, et mes deux parents sont Moldus !

-Oh, je vois. Toutes mes condoléances. ,déclara Elladora.

-Uh ? »

Artemisia laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Ce qu'elle veut dire par là, c'est que tu auras du mal à t'intégrer parce que tu as l'air de pas trop connaître notre monde. ,expliqua-t-elle.

-Si, je connais Merlin l'enchanteur, je trouve ça déjà pas mal. »

Elladora lui lança un regard de mépris avant de tourner son regard vers l'extérieur.

« Bonjooour ! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre ! ,s'exclama une nouvelle voix.

-Encore un psychopathe c'est pas possible.. ,chuchota Elladora.

-Qui es-tu ? ,demanda innocemment Angelina.

-Il s'appelle Orcino Gourdenieze, et personne ne t'attendais. ,déclara Azaghâl qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui. Moi c'est Azaghâl Pye. Enchantée.

-Oh Azaghâl ! C'est drôle de te retrouver là !

-Pas spécialement, on est dans la même école tu sais.

-Oui mais dans le même wagon et tout, c'est marrant !

-Si tu le dis. »

Les cinq premières années prirent tous place dans le compartiment, et un silence s'installa.

« Dites, vous pensez être dans quelle maison ? ,demanda Angelina.

-Ah, tient, tu connais le fonctionnement de Poudlard ? ,s'étonna Artemisia.

-J'ai lu le règlement en entier.

-Sérieusement ? ,demanda Elladora.

-Oui, absolument. Mais j'ai rien compris.

-... Ah ouais, quand même. ,soupira Elladora.

-Bah ça parle de centaures et de fantômes, mais ça n'existe pas tout ça !

-... Ahem. ,toussa Artemisia.

-Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai absolument aucune idée pour ma maison ! J'aimerai bien être à Gryffondor. ,répondit Orcino.

-Moi ça serait Serpentard ou Serdaigle. ,ajouta Artemisia.

-Serpentard, sans hésiter. ,déclara Elladora.

-Moi je m'en fou. ,termina Azaghâl.

-Et moi ça serait Serpentard ou Gryffondor ! ,ajouta une voix.

-Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle pour moi. ,renchérit une autre. Désolées de vous déranger, mais tous les autres compartiments sont pleins. On peut se joindre à vous ?

-Venez ! On va se serrer un peu ! ,acquiesça Angelina. Comment vous vous appelez ?

-Moi c'est Millicent Flitwick. ,sourit celle avec les cheveux noirs ébènes.

-Je m'appelle Léopoldine Smethwyck. ,répondit l'autre, avec les cheveux bruns coiffés en chignon. »

Les deux filles rentrèrent et prirent place sur les sièges, en se serrant un peu.

C'est ainsi que ces sept jeunes personnes se rencontrèrent. Et tout au long du trajet, au gré de petites disputes, de grands éclats de rires, on voyait l'ombre du château de Poudlard grandir, et ce, jusqu'au grincement final des roues du train sur les rails, et jusqu'à ce que la nuit reprit place dans le ciel, jusqu'au coup de sifflet qui indiquait le terminus, jusqu'au moment où tous descendirent des wagons.


	2. Chapter 2

Une lumière aveuglante illumina le quai. Les premières années se depechèrent de se ruer a l'extérieur du wagon. Avec leur visage naïf ils admiraient la vue qui leur était offerte : un immense château lointain où l'on apercevait quelques lumières qui se filtraient des fenêtres. Une voix rauque et claire se fît entendre :

"-Les premières années par là, allez, aller, dépêchez vous, faites vite ! On ne doit pas perdre de temps, est ce que tout le monde est là?

-Oui ! , s'exclamerent-t-ils tous.

-Mais!... Toi que fais tu avec cette grosse valise?, Dit le barbu en s' adressant a une jeune brune aux lunettes.

\- Je pensais qu'il fallait la prendre avec soi ... ! , dit Angelina morte de honte.

-OOOOH LA LOOSEUSE ! , cria une voix parmis la foule

\- Tais toi Leopoldine! je fais de mon mieux pour pouvoir m'intégrer au monde de Merlin ! C'est pas de ma faute si on m'a toujours appris de ne jamais m'éloigner de mes bagages! , s' exclama Angelina

\- Bon aller les enfants on a perdu beaucoup trop de temps ! J'ai une faim de loup et on est même pas au château , dit le barbu.

\- Il a plutôt une faim d'ogre , il doit sûrement avoir des ancêtres dévoreur de moldu, chuchota Orcino d'une manière à ce que seulement Elladora l'entende.

\- Laisse ta valise ici , un elfe s'occupera de la transporter jusqu'à ton dortoir. Dit le barbu

-Un elfe ? C'est de plus en plus rassurant dit donc ! En tout cas Chat viens avec moi ! , cria Angelina

-Chat? , demanda Artemisia en suivant les élèves qui se dirigeaient vers un lac étrange

-Oui mon chat s' appelle Chat ! "

N'ayant pas le temps de riposter, le barbu fit taire les élèves en commençant à les faire descendre 2 par 2 sur une barque.

" -Que vas-ton faire avec une barque ? Ramer ?" demanda la moldu

"-Je vois que tu n'as pas bien lu le règlement. Les premières années sont obligés de se rendre au château en traversant le lac !, riposta d'un ton hautain Elladora la pur Black

-Je veux manger ... , dit soudainement Azaghâl se réveillant d'une longue sieste.

-On arrive bientôt, patiente encore , répondi Millicent en trébuchant sur une branche mais en se rattrapant de justesse. Elle fit comme si personne l'avais vu et continua à marché tranquillement

-En tout cas si la communauté Merlin mange des chenilles ou des araignée je vous assure que je mourrai bientot d'une intoxication alimentaire, dit Angelina

-Tu mourras dans tout les cas. Les ogres t'attendent patiemment devant les portes du château, dit Elladora d'un ton ironique

-Bon ! Arrêter vos chamailleries Saperlipopette ! Et écoutez le barbu voyons! , dit sagement Millicent."

Sans savoir comment, les barques bougèrent brusquement ce qui irrita Le Chat qui décida de sauter des bras de sa maîtresse. Celle-ci pris d'un élan brusque se jeta après lui:

"- Chaaaaaaaaaat reviens la sale monstre ! Je vais t'apprendre moi ce que ça fait d'être un chat! "

Elle l'attrapa et avec l'aide de Orcino, qui en profita pour montrer son courage, ils réussirent à sortir de l'eau pour enfin se retrouver sur la terre ferme. Ce qui est déjà rassurant pour Angelina. Tout les élèves la regardaient de travers en la prenant pour une incapable . Elle était déjà connnus de tous avant même avoir franchi le pas du château. Se dernier se rapprochait de plus en plus , s' élevant tel un spectre autour d'une brume décadente.

Orcino fixait la grande porte en bois macif qui lui rappelait étrangement l'odeur de sa grand-mère. Il enleva immédiatement les mauvais souvenirs de la vielle grande tante Preinveille. Le barbu pris les devants et poussa la porte très fortement ce qui fit grincer les gonts .Les élèves écarquillaient leurs yeux à la vue du hall d'entré orné promptement de fresques antiques rappelant les ancêtres de Poudlards. L'ogre les menna jusqu'à une petite salle où ils regroupa tout les élèves :

"-Patientez sagement ici Alexanian viendra s' occuper de vous, il regagna par la suite la porte avant de s' en aller

-J'espère que le repas sera bon, dit Azhagal en rêvant d'une bonne cuisse de poulet.

-Vous pensez que c'est qui Alexanian ? dit Artemisia

-Surement une descendante de la famille Merlin , dit naïvement Angelina avant de se faire interrompre par un raclement de gorge derrière elle

-Je ne vois absolument pas de qui vous parlez mademoiselle mais sachez que je compte faire quelque recherche à propos de ce Merlin, dit une femme bien grassouillete qui devait sûrement être la fameuse Alexanian.

-Euhh..., Bafouilla Angelina ne sachant quoi dire

-Alors bonjour à tous et à toutes et bienvenue à Poudlard! Vous allez maintenant entrer dans la Grande salle où sont disposées 4 tables . Chacune d'elle regroupe les élèves de différentes maisons : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Je vous appellerai par ordre chronologique de vos noms et vous viendrez vous asseoir sur un tabouret. Je vous coifferai du Choixpeau magique qui décidera de la maison à laquelle vous appartenez. Allez maintenant suivez moi sans parler, finit-elle par dire avant de se faire interrompre par une élève.

\- Excusez-moi madame ! Je voudrais savoir le code WIFI s'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin d'envoyer des photos à ma maman qui est très inquiète.

-Oh ! , dit Alexanian énervé, encore vous ! Déjà avec merlin et maintenant Wifi. Je ne connais pas ces personnes et de toute façon ils ne connaissent sûrement pas Poudlard alors laissez les tranquilles voyons."

Elle ouvra la porte avec énergie et marcha d'un pas assuré. Les élèves se mirent en rang sans arrêter de se bousculer. Peu à peu le silence revint et tout le monde fixa les nouveaux venus. Ces derniers, terrifiés, avaient les jambes tremblantes. Soudain s'éleva une voix :

_Voici un peu plus de mille ans  
Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringuant  
Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers  
Dont les noms nous sont familiers :  
Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,  
Poufsouffle la gentille vivait dans les chênes,  
Serdaigle la loyale régnait sur les sommets,  
Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais.  
Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,  
Le projet audacieux d'éduquer les élèves,  
Ainsi naquit Poudlard  
Sous leurs quatre étendards.  
Chacun montra très vite  
Sa vertu favorite  
Et en fit le blason  
De sa propre maison.  
Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge  
Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,  
La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence  
Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science  
Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,  
Tout ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,  
Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,  
Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition.  
Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,  
Ils choisirent leurs favoris,  
Mais qui pourrait les remplacer  
Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?_

_Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite  
De me déloger de sa tête  
Les quatre sorciers aussitôt  
Me firent le don d'un cerveau  
Pour que je puisse sans erreur  
Voir tout au fond de votre coeur  
Et décider avec raison  
Ce que sera votre maison !_

Alexanian prît la parole:

"-ALLAOUA Aden"

La jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés et à la démarche étrange posa le Choixpeau Magique sur sa tête

"SERDAIGLE" cria ce dernier fortement.

Les élèves de la table Serdaigle applaudissèrent et se levèrent pour accueillir la nouvelle.

"BLACK Elladora"

Le Choixpeau magique avait à peine effleuré la tête de cette dernière qu'il cria:

"SERPENTARD"

Les noms s'enchaînaient et arriva le tour d'Angelina qui marcha d'un ton assuré. Elle posa le Choixpeau délicatement sur sa tête. Quelques secondes plus tard:

"POUFSOUFFLE"

C'était la première du lot qui atterrisais a Poufsouffle. Ces derniers l'accueillir chaleureusement. Arriva par la suite le tour de Millicent Flitwick. Elle avait à peine fait un pas qu'elle trébucha sur un élève de dernière année sûrement à la table des Serdaigle. Elle rougit immédiatement et murmura quelques excuses. Elle se dirigea vers le Choixpeau et manqua de peut de retomber. Arrivée à destination elle se coiffa du Choixpeau qui cria immédiatement:

"SERDAIGLE"

Quelques élèves passèrent et le nom de Gourdenieze fût appelé. Il avait une démarche encore plus étrange que celle d'Aden dû certainement à l'aiguille que lui avait planté Mme Guipure à son popotin. Il fût attribué à Gryffondor ce qui étonna pas grand monde d'ailleurs. Arriva le tour de Lufkin la blonde égocentrique et hautaine :

"SERPENTARD" cria le Choixpeau

Vînt le tour d'Azaghâl qui mourrai de faim . Elle fut envoyé à "SERDAIGLE" . Elle partit rejoindre Millicent à table.

"SMETIWOCK euh... SMETHWYCK , cria honteusement Alexanian. "

Léopoldine rejoignit Elladora et Artemisia à Serpentard. Après que "ZIANE Farah" fût envoyée a "SERDAIGLE" les élèves commencèrent à manger ( "Miiaaaaaaam" cria Azaghâl ) et se retrouvèrent le ventre plein avachi sur leur chaise quelques heures plus tard. Exténués de cette journée épuisante ils regagnèrent avidement leur dortoirs et s'endormirent à poing fermé.


End file.
